1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to net tighteners, and more particularly to tighteners for tennis nets and the like. A manually movable bar is provided with a plurality of slots for selectively receiving a pin that is carried by a bracket or yoke so that the desired or proper amount of tension can be maintained on the cable that supports the tennis net.
2. Summary of the Invention
A tennis net tightener is provided that facilitates the stretching of the cable that supports the tennis net, and wherein the tightener, when adjusted properly, will remove all slack from the tennis net and wherein the device can be locked in position so that it can not be tampered with. Also, when using the device of the present invention when making an adjustment, the adjustment can be made with very little effort. In addition, the device is constructed so that corrosion will not have a tendency to make adjustment of the parts difficult. The device is constructed so that the adjustment is entirely in the slotted handle and is very simple to operate.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tennis net tightener that has improved characteristics and advantages for tightening a tennis net or other net such as the type used in sporting events or activities.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tennis net tightener that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.